Data Bytes
by Mists
Summary: This is a collection of short stories/drabbles that take place in or around the events of "Digimon Tri." The main characters that I'll be focusing on are: Davis, TK, Ken and Kari along with Tai and Matt. Izzy and TK's first person, "Digimon Tri" reflection chapters are now up! Enjoy!
1. My Only Hope

**Disclaimer: *** MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR DIGIMON TRI* I don't own Digimon, Toei Animation does. This is just written for all the fans out there.

This is a collection of short stories/drabbles that take place in or around the events of Digimon Tri. Pretty much I have too many ideas/theories about it to focus in on writing out just one. **So each chapter will be self contained unless I say otherwise.** The characters focused on will shift depending on the chapter as well. One chapter might be a fight between Matt and Tai while the next could be solely about Joe. But the main characters that I'm certain I'll be focusing on in several different scenarios are: **Davis, TK, Ken and Kari** along with **Tai and Matt.** Because they are my favs and there's just so much mystery about what happened to the 02 cast. I also plan to write a introspective chapter on each of the original 8 as well. And with that, please enjoy the fic!

* * *

 **~~Data Bytes~~**

 **By: Mists**

* * *

~My Only Hope~

* * *

TK clutched his cloak tightly to his chest. It was a fruitless attempt to keep the wind at bay, but he did so none the less. Mercilessly, the air whipped and howled around him. Coarse, unforgiving sand scrapped across his cheeks as he pressed on through the storm. It was unrelenting. But the physical pain he endured was nothing compared to the one he felt in his heart.

" _Patamon, I've got to find Patamon,"_ became his daily mantra. It was the only thing keeping him going.

It drove him; consumed him, in a way unlike any before. When the blond lost Patamon the first time, it was like an awaking. Angemon had sacrificed himself to keep TK safe. He was his protector, the symbol of the blond's innocence. The Darkness had stripped both away from him that day. Since then, TK lived in constant fear that the Darkness would attempt to do so again.

Only this time... Patamon wouldn't return, and neither would his hope.

He never spoke to anyone about his nightmares, even Matt or Kari. But the older he got, the more frequent they became.

And at long last, his deeply held fear became reality. When the corrupted Meicoomon went to Ultimate, TK found himself unable to digivolve Patamon. The Darkness became all consuming; it and this virus truly worked hand in hand. It didn't matter to the little orange digimon that he was stuck in Rookie form; he would do whatever was necessary to protect TK... and just as it had before, it cost him his life.

" _Good-bye, TK,"_ he whispered, before bursting into a million bits of data.

All the blond could do was scream, as he felt his last fragment of hope shatter within his heart.

Once he and the rest of the team finally made it to the Digital World, TK told his friends that he was leaving.

" _I have to go find Patamon... alone."_

Of course, Matt was having none of it.

" _Are you crazy? I'm not letting you-"_

" _I **need** to do this," he stressed in an imploring voice. "Just like when you left with Gabumon back then... I have to find him on my own."_

" _But-"_

" _I'm **going** , Matt. And that's final." _

And so, there he now was; lost in a barren dessert, surrounded by nothingness. Bleak and desolate it was, like an endless sea of sand. The rough grains caught in TK's throat as he continued to press onward. Breathing was now a laborious effort, as every gasp became increasingly desperate.

But the blond was determined, he'd find Patamon's egg; he _had_ to.

Then through the storm, a shadow seemed to flicker. "H-ello?" he coughed out. "Is a-ny one t-here?"

Suddenly, the path before him began to clear and the dark form became more defined. It was most definitely human.

"Please!" he cried, desperate for help of any kind. But as the sand finally settled, TK came to the horrified realization that the being before him wasn't friend... but foe.

It was the Digimon Emperor. He stood there, frozen like a marble statue; staring at him with shaded eyes. A soulless phantom come to deliver the final blow. Without Patamon, TK knew he didn't stand a chance. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

"You," the blond nearly spat. "You've got a _ **lot**_ of nerve showing up here."

The young man, before him didn't respond. He simply continued to frowning... almost in disappointment?

" _Odd, why did I think that?"_ TK wondered as he shook the weird feeling from his head.

He then angrily growled, "What the hell do you want? Haven't you already done enough?"

The emperor briefly flinched at that, as if stung by his words.

" _Good, serves you right,"_ he thought darkly, pushing aside the fact that everything about this seemed wrong.

But the dark figure offered the blond no answer, only continued standing there. Eerily staring at him through shade covered eyes.

"We trusted you!" TK accused, infuriated by his very sight. " _Davis_ trusted you! And you betrayed us, Ken! Where _are_ they?"

For a moment, the other man seemed to stiffen at that remark. But TK had come to the _end_ of his very long rope, and finally lashed out trying to punch him. The emperor quickly dodged away, back into the cloud of sand as the storm kicked up again.

"Hasn't the Darkness taken enough from me?" he demanded to the clouded air. "Where's Patamon? Where are my friends?"

With his only outlet of frustration gone, TK weakly fell to his knees. He brought his hands up to his face, and openly wept. "Please, it's been over a year since the gates last closed. Kari and I... we've been so lost without them. Tell me, what happened..."

Then, TK felt a familiar human presence standing over him."You're looking in the wrong place, dumbass."

" _That voice, it couldn't be!"_ he thought in utter disbelief. Immediately dropping his hands in shock, TK stared up at the person with wide, desperate eyes.

"D-Davis," he gasped, practically launching himself at the goggle head's smiling form. TK's arms wrapped tightly around him. The sound of Davis's strongly beating heart was all the reassurance he needed. He was really there! **Alive!**

The brunette snorted into TK's shoulder as he returned the embrace in kind. "Glad to see you missed me, too!"

The blond took a few moments to collect himself. Making absolutely sure that yes, this was real, not a hallucination or a dream. Before violently shoving Davis backward and demanding, "Where in the _hell_ have you been? We've all been worried sick about you!"

"Wow, aren't you acting moody," he teased in return with a carefree smile, but for some reason it looked rather strained. TK took the opportunity study his friend. His face seemed kind of worn, and his skin was paler than he remembered. Even his flame jacket was a little different; it was longer now, the blue fur around the collar was gone while the edges along it were now traced with yellow. But his precious goggles were still perched upon his head as he continued to grin at his friend. "I came because you needed me."

TK blinked at him in confusion. "Davis... what are you talking about? Where are Cody, Yolei, and..."

He wandered off here, unable to say Ken's name. It was quite clear at this point that he was the one who betrayed them all.

Davis then suddenly reached out and roughly grabbed TK by the shoulders. "Dude, I need you to listen to me! Because I don't have much time."

"Time? What-"

"You _need_ to find Patamon," he stressed, momentarily tightening his grip. "Or else we are all done for."

TK simply gave him an irritated look. "What do you think I've been trying to do since we got here? I already checked Primary Village which was almost destroyed beyond recognition. And since then I've been searching aimless-"

"TK!" Davis's perfect use of his nickname instantly shut him up. "What _is_ Patamon?"

The blond stared back at him in thought. "My... digimon partner... I don't-"

"Hope," the goggle head answered, his voice cracking upon the word. "He's your hope. You can't find him because you've lost it."

TK's blue eyes went wide with realization. It was then that he noticed that Davis's grip on him had painfully tightened. "What-"

His friend began to shake, his warm brown eyes shutting closed in utter agony.

"Davis!" TK cried. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

After a second, the goggle head was able to collect himself and glanced up. "Yeah... but you have to figure this out dude... Because, I don't think I'll have enough strength to come again."

"Strength?" he asked with a fearful gasp. "Davis-"

But his friend simply ignored his question. Instead, he lifted his right hand and pointed it at the blond's heart. "He's a part of you. Find him..."

TK felt his eyes filling with tears. "But, I-"

"All of us were taken to the Digital World unexpectedly," the brunette explained with shining eyes. "Just like the others, DemiVee and I went to bed and woke up here."

Davis's breathing became heavier as what appeared to be the virus that had affected Leomon started to shimmer around him.

"Davis!" the blond screamed in alarm, beginning to realize what his friend was trying to tell him.

The brunette gripped his head, trying to push through the pain. "Alphamon attacked us. Veemon and the others were infected. Daemon captured us... needed our power to help spread the virus... gave us..."

Davis gestured briefly to his neck, and TK's blue eyes went wide with horror. "Dark Spores."

The goggle head nodded in confirmation. "They were planning to turn Ken back into the Digimon Emperor... But he was already hurt so badly from the battle that they didn't think he'd survive, so... I offered to take his place instead."

"Davis..." TK whispered in shock. He watched his friend's form suddenly flickered to that of the emperor.

The goggle head then reached into his pocket and pulled out Ken's digivice. "Since we're DNA partners, his digivice worked for me. Mine and the others don't work anymore... because they weren't touched by Darkness like Ken's was... I couldn't let them turn him into that _monster_ again, TK... It would destroy him."

The blond sputtered in fury. "So you just-"

"It was my fault, I'm the leader," he explained in a cold, collected voice that the blond had never heard from him before. "Besides... I had a feeling that if I did, we'd might stand a chance."

"What do you mean?" TK asked in a hushed tone.

"I've been able to fight it, thanks to the Crest of Miracles," the brunette explained with a wicked grin as the flickering around him started to cease. "I've been in contact with Gennai, too. Why do you think I just let Palmon and Gomamon through the portal like that? 'The two side of the universe are like two sides of the same coin. Those who desire true power must know the Darkness, and go beyond.'"

TK had a sinking feeling in his gut. "The prophecy sent to Izzy... It was referring to _you._ You've been pushing us to over come our fears so we can all digivolve to Mega..."

"Right, I- arrr!" he cut off in pain. TK reached out to steady his friend as the Crest of Miracles shined from his chest trying to fight back the Darkness. "Damn it, Davis fight it! You've been able to control it for this long, I don't-"

The goggle head huffed for a moment, as he shifted back into his normal form."Miracles is powered by Hope and Light. Without your hope, the crest can't help power it. So it's starting to fail."

" _So this is my fault,"_ TK heart-brokenly thought.

But Davis simply continued on, "I'm not sure how much longer it will hold... Doesn't help that every time I close my eyes I see Cody and Yolei being flung to the ground like a pair of ragdolls, and Ken desperately begging Daemon to use his spore instead."

As the goggle head finished, he once again became the Digimon Emperor and stared dejectedly down at the ground. "It's my fault. If I were a better leader this wouldn't have happened. I deserve this. And now both the Digital World and ours are doomed because I- "

 _Crack!_ Echoed the sound of TK's hand as he slapped Davis right across the face. "Snap out of it!"

The brunette immediately shifted back to his original form. "Hey! What was that for? Who do I look like, Tai?"

"Well, you sure are acting as thick as him right now," the blond snapped in return. "He's been a _mess_ since you guys disappeared. In fact... we've all been off without you."

Davis rubbed at the red mark on his cheek. "Yeah... I kinda know that. I've been secretly watching you guys from afar. TK... I can't do this without you dude. The spore is already starting to take over. And if it does, it will make me _destroy_ you. Do you understand?"

"Davis... please, tell me what to do!" he practically begged his friend. "What do you mean Patamon's a part of me, I don't-"

But the brunette merely shook his head. "Can't tell you that; it won't work if I do. If you don't find him soon... Honestly, I think you'll have to kill me."

"What?" he whispered, utterly horrified by what his friend just said. "You don't really mean that!"

"Damn it, TK!" Davis cried out, his voice breaking with the intensity of his emotions. "If I'm just gonna end up _killing_ all of you, then I'd rather be dead! I refuse to live with your blood on my hands! I have _**nothing**_ left! I've been fighting this stupid thing for over a year and a half! I _can't_ anymore... you're my last hope."

"Then don't give up," the blond pleaded with him. In some ways, Davis had been better at keeping hope alive in their group than TK had. "Because, I-I won't let you yet!"

The goggle head glanced up at him with a tired smirk. "Okay, then. How are you going to stop me?"

And for the first, in a long time, TK felt the true fire of determination burn within him. "Believe in me! I don't care if I have to search the entire Digtial World three times over; I _will_ find Patamon. And if that doesn't work, then we'll find another way. No matter how long it takes, no matter what happens; I _won't_ give up on either of you. This is _not_ our fate. As long as there is life, there is hope and I will do my best to make sure all of you remember it!"

Just then, a single white feather drifted down from the heavens, and landed on the ground between Davis and TK. The boys gasped as a bright yellow-white light engulfed them both.

And when their sight returned, a white digiegg with bright orange stripes sat before them.

"Patamon!" TK joyfully cried as he swept the egg up into a loving embrace.

Davis, who had returned to himself again, gave his friend a congratulatory punch to the arm. "Way to go dude! Knew you could do it! Now, all that's left is to fix Tai and Meiko."

TK looked up at his friend with hope filled eyes. "Davis, thank you. I really mean it."

But the goggle head simply brushed it off. "Hey, we saved each other, remember? Anyway, Daemon's going to start getting suspicious if I don't head back soon."

With a deep, laboring sigh, Davis reached up and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. Once again, the brunette became the Digimon Emperor. Except this time, TK could tell that his friend was fully in control.

"Good luck man. Gennai and I will contact you guys again when we can..." he said, with his most wicked smirk. "And, TS... Thanks, I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Before the blond could respond, the egg within his arms started shaking wildly. He was barely able to place it on the ground when _**POOF!** _ It broke open and revealed... a rather groggy looking Tokomon.

"TK?" the confused digimon asked with a blink. "Oh, TK!"

Tokomon enthusiastically leapt from the discarded shell and right into TK's open arms.

"I've missed you so," the blond said with all his heart as he glanced up at Davis one last time.

The Digimon Emperor simply saluted him with cocky gesture and teleported away.

"TK... was that..." Tokomon questioned worriedly at his partner.

But the blond merely laughed and held his digimon all the tighter. "No... that was most definitely our friend."

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well hope you all like the start of this new fic. So this part is based off of the theories that Patamon is going to die in the next movie trying to save TK, and that Davis, not Ken is the Emperor. I think both are pretty likely with the facts that we have been given. Like I said, each story will be self contained. So whatever short Tri piece I want to write and explore will be posted in this "Data Bytes" collection. The next one should be out pretty soon. And it will focus on TK and Davis a bit with some... _other_ people involved. It will be VERY humor driven. Hehehe! Don't want to spoil it! So more to come soon.

 **Please remember to read/fav/review**! All these things help make me a better writer. So please, feed the fan fic muse!


	2. Brotherly Duties

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. This was written for all the fans out there who care to read it. Okay, now this chapter is based on my own theory. It probably won't happen, but it would be glorious if it did. Enjoy!

* * *

~Brotherly Duties~

* * *

"Well, glad that's all over," declared Davis after they returned to real world. The day had been won, and it was time for the DigiDestined to take a well deserved rest. "Compared to what we just went through, starting my noodle stand's gonna be a piece of cake!"

"There he goes about his stupid stand again," Yolei lamented to Kari. "I swear, the whole time we were in the Digital World, he wouldn't shut up about it."

This made TK let out a chuckle of laughter. "You're still on about that? Even after all this time?"

"Yes, TS I'm still-"

But a startled gasp interrupted his rant. "There you are!"

The entire group of DigiDestined turned as one, and saw Jun Motomiya running toward them.

" _Oh, no, here she comes!"_ thought Matt forlornly, bracing himself to once again brush off her unwanted affections.

But instead, she rushed right on by the blond, and straight into the waiting arms of... _Joe._

"The hell-" said Tai, voicing everyone's shock, as Jun then started kissing him, right there in front of them all _._

The groups' collective jaws hit the floor. This could only mean one thing: _Jun_ was Joe's girlfriend.

"Oh my god, he wasn't lying," Sora muttered to Mei as the oblivious pair continued making out.

Gomamon and Mimi simply cheered in delight, "Way to go, Joe!"

Ken bit his lip and turned toward his best friend. "Uh, Davis. You okay?"

The goggle boy's right eye began twitching uncontrollably, as his fists clenched at his sides, like he was ready to punch someone.

"Ken, old buddy, old pal," he finally croaked out. "You... wouldn't happen to have a pencil, or some other kind of sharp object on you, would yah?"

The violet haired boy smirked, already knowing where Davis was going with this. "I'm afraid not. Why?"

"Because I need something to _gouge_ out my eyes! GAAH!" the goggle boy screamed, grabbing dramatically at his hair.

The brunet then whirled around and started poking his index finger into TK's chest. "You! T-This is your fault!"

"WHAT?" asked the blond, looking completely aghast. "What the _heck,_ did I do?"

"Apparently, nothing!" Davis yelled irately back at him. "That's my point! If he has the _balls_ to deep throat-"

"Hey, now!"

"Watch it, Joe -my _sister_ in public, then you didn't do your job!"

TK threw his hands up in frustration, the likes of which he hadn't felt in over a year. "Job? What, _job?_ I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I can't believe it!" Yolei moaned, pinching the bridge of her nose to halt her growing migraine. "They've been back together for five minutes and they're already fighting."

Ken hid his snort of amusement behind his hand, as Cody merely shook his head. None of them had noticed how pale Kari had gotten, or that her eyes were welling with tears.

Davis held out his hands and started counting off his fingers. "Ken and Cody were in the Digital World with me. So that means, TP, that _all_ brotherly duties fall solely to you!"

"Duties?" the blond sputtered out indignantly. "I think your goggles finally cut off circulation to your brain!"

"Uh, guys... Maybe you should cool it," suggested Tai, seeing where this was leading.

As one, the boys turned and yelled, "Stay out of this!" After which, they went right back to their argument.

"The unwritten rules of having a sister, TB!" Davis pointed out with a nasty sneer. "They say that if she starts going out with someone, you need to put the fear of god into them so that she's treated right! And if I'm unable to do so, then that duty falls to my closest male friends!"

TK felt his face heating up in anger. "That isn't a rule! Cody, back me up!" The blond turned imploringly to his young friend to help prove him right.

The boy blinked for a minute, having been abruptly pulled into this, while Davis and TK stared at him expectantly.

"I- uh, well, it's true that there's no _legally_ binding contract that states this..." he offered uncertainly as Ken gave him a supportive nudge.

"Ha! See!" TK declared, feeling that he had proved his point. But Cody's continued statement would prove otherwise, "But on the _other_ hand... it is considered a universal tradition."

"Cody!" the blond exclaimed with a note of betrayal. While Davis gloated, "Ho, ho! How tables have turned!"

"Davis," TK practically growled at his friend, having come down to his very last thread of patience, "I'm _warning_ you!"

But the goggle head paid him no heed, "What about you, Tai? Am I right about this?"

Tai cocked his head to the side in thought. "Well... I've gotta side with Davis on this. I'd expect Matt, Izzy, or Joe to do the same thing for Kari."

And with that, Davis cockily declared, "Check _and_ mate!" At this point, TK just flat out tackled him.

"YAH!" the brunet squawked in shock as they both tumbled to the ground in a cloud of dust. The rest of the kids and their digimon sweatdropped, while Patamon and DemiVeemon merely gave each other a look and shrugged.

"Men! Why does it always have to resort to violence?" Yolei said fuming, before turning to Kari for support and suddenly noticed the broken look on her friend's face.

"Kari... Hey, are you okay?" she asked, placing an arm around her shoulders. And the cool, collected facade the keeper of light had been wearing completely shattered. The noise that tore out of her was something between heartfelt tears and manic laughter.

"Oh, Yolei!" she cried, grabbing her friend in the tightest hold she could. "I've missed you so!"

" _Ow!_ TC, let go of my hair-"

The older girl patted her supportively on the back. "There, there, I know. Everything's fine now."

"Gah! Davis give me back my hat!"

Kari was practically shivering in Yolei's arms from the shock of it all. Everything had finally caught up to her. "TK and I have been so _lost_ without all of you. It was like we forgot how to live."

"Never! The stupid thing is mine now!" the brunet snickered as they tumbled in the dirt like a couple of kindergarteners.

Meanwhile, the rest of the older kids had already started ribbing Joe. "Honestly, why didn't you just tell us that Jun was your girlfriend?" Sora asked, placing her hands upon her hips.

The blue haired teen snorted in disbelief. "Because none of you believed me when I mentioned a _general_ one! So I figured, I'd let Jun tell you herself!"

Tai got a wicked grin on his face as he gave Matt's arm a playful punch. "Well, looks like you missed out buddy! Jun's clearly moved on."

"Yes, I'm utterly devastated," blond rocker returned in the most cynical voice possible. "How ever shall I live with myself?"

"Fine! Then I'll just take your stupid goggles instead!" TK hissed, making another dive for his friend.

The brunet dodge left and taunted, "I _dare_ you to try!"

"So!" Mimi chirped merrily going up to Jun, who had yet to say a single word since arriving at the bizarre scene. "How did you and Joe get together?"

But Jun's gaze was solely locked on the spiky haired boy currently fighting on the ground with his friend.

Joe reached out a supportive hand. "Junnie-bug? You okay?"

"D-Daisuke?" she stuttered out, almost in a daze, subconsciously taking a step toward her brother. "Davis! I-Is that really you?"

And immediately, both Davis and TK froze. Slowly, the guilty looking pair turned their gazes up to the spiky haired girl.

"Uh yeah, H-Hi Jun..." the goggle head said hesitantly, realizing this was the first time in over a **year** that he had seen his sister. Davis had no idea how she was going to react. "Um... long time no see?"

Hearing this, Jun's legs suddenly gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Jun!" Davis exclaimed, pushing TK off him, and leaped to help catch her. "Are you okay? What-"

His sister reached out a trembling hand to touch his cheek."Y-You're real," she gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "You're really here!"

Davis tried swallowing the lump in his throat, as he raised his hand to cover hers. "J-Junnie, I-" But she didn't let him finish, instead Jun grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him into a desperate embrace.

"You _big_ idiot! We've been worried _sick_ about you!" she screamed, her voice cracking with raw emotion. "Damn it, Davis! Where were you? Mom and D-Dad, we thought... we thought..."

Shakily, Davis reached up his arms and returned her hold. "I-I didn't have a choice. I couldn't risk..." Tears began freely streaming down the goggle head's face as he buried his head into his sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jun. Please, forgive me! I really _did_ miss you!"

While this heartfelt scene was going on, Matt went over to his little brother and helped him up. "Feeling better now?" he slyly asked, knowing what that whole stupid argument had _really_ been about. The pair needed a _release_ , so that they could finally feel normal again. It wasn't the best way to do so, but in the end, it had worked.

"Yeah, Matt," TK hoarsely agreed, putting back on his disheveled hat. "I think with time, we'll all be."

And with that, the DigiDestined all began the long process of healing... together.

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _*Slam!*_ Five bucks on Jun being Joe's girlfriend! Because I would absolutely _die_ of laughter! It would be so perfect! And it would kinda make sense because Jim and Jun know each other by the end of the show. He could have introduced them. You never know! Hope the story wasn't too all over the place. There were just so many little things I wanted to put into this piece. Anyway, hope you liked it!

I think the next story is going to be a first person POV from Joe about what's been going on with him in Tri. And then after that, who knows. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments, too! Thanks for taking the time to read! Please remember to fav/review!


	3. The Reliable One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. And to my one Guest Reviewer: I know about the audio cds/radio plays and I don't consider those canon. Now please enjoy Joe's first person introspective chapter. And once again, every story in this collection is meant to take place in or after "Digimon Tri."

* * *

~The Reliable One~

* * *

Since we first went to the Digital World, it's what I've always been... the reliable one. Even before then, I accomplished every goal my father laid out before me. His love and praise always made the effort worth it. And his goals became my own. But now... things aren't as easy as they used to be. Lately, it feels like everything I've relied on is falling apart.

No matter how hard I study, the countless _hours_ I spend, I cannot seem to pass this _stupid_ entrance exam! It's like my goal of becoming a doctor is destined to end before it's even begun. How can that be? Something like this has never happened to me before. In the past, if I gave a challenge everything I had, I'd overcome and ultimately succeed. But it would seem, that's not the way the real world works... I'm not a child anymore. It's a difficult truth to accept. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you will _never_ be good enough.

Like I said before, I'm the eldest of our group, the closest to becoming an adult. I _have_ to figure this out, not only for myself, but for the others as well. I feel like I'm letting everyone down. And now with the rest of my life falling apart, the Digimon suddenly start coming back. Another enormous responsibility thrust upon me, when I'm already at my breaking point.

Honestly, I don't understand why the Digital World chose me in the first place. I can't even pass a stupid test, let alone help save an entire world. It all just feels so... futile. And Gomamon... he's been nothing but supportive and helpful. I can't fail him, or my parents, and yet I still am. Why isn't my best good enough? Am... am I even going to be able to become a doctor?

Then there's the one thing everyone's still too heartbroken to talk about. We still have no idea what happened to the younger group. It's been a year and a half, and there's been no word... Cody, he was my protege and I failed him too. Every time I face his weeping mother, and stoic grandfather, I completely shatter. This is not the way it's supposed to be! But how can I fix it? Is there a way to fix it? I'm just a normal, average, everyday teenager. What on earth can I do?

I guess... the only thing I can do, is keep going. If you give something your all, then there's nothing to be ashamed of. I've always believed that, and I always will. They say when one door closes, another one opens. But right now, all I see are the numerous ones slamming close in front of my face. It's hard to pick yourself up, and try again. But in the end I will, because at my core, I'm still the reliable one... and I always will be.

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well hope you liked this short drabble. There were a lot of things in Tri that I really relate with Joe about. And I really wanted to write a piece around them. It does get better Joe, it does get better. Anyway, next time! A piece that revolves around Ken and Davis, YAY! So stay tuned! More fan fic goodness is on the way!


	4. A Debt to Pay (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. I just like to write fan fiction. Once again, each of these chapters are meant to be AU one shots spun off of theories about Digimon Tri. This one is going to be a short two parter. The main focus will be on TK, Ken, and Davis. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

~A Debt to Pay~

(Part 1)

* * *

" _The two side of the universe are like two sides of the same coin."_

* * *

TK stared up in horror at the sight before him. _"No, it can't be,"_ he thought.

But indeed it was. The virus Patamon had been fighting since they arrived in the digital world had finally won. As the corruption took hold, it forced his partner to digivolve into a form, that TK had always secretly feared.

His best friend, his _protector_ , had been transformed into a Devimon.

It made TK's stomach twist in agony. Seeing Patamon forced to become this _perversion_ of everything he stood for, it filled him with revile.

And the Child of Hope already knew what was coming next.

The Digimon Emperor would command his partner to do the unthinkable... He would make Patamon kill him. Such an action would not only destroy TK, but what remained of his friend as well.

This was the end, and they had lost.

The blond hung his head in defeat. "What are you waiting for?" he whispered, knowing the Digimon Emperor was close enough to hear. "End it already."

Solemnly, the Child of Hope then closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. He felt the villain take a step closer. When suddenly, a rip tore through the dark dimension between TK and Devimon. For a moment, he stared at the strange phenomenon in shock, before a humanoid form came barreling through.

"TK! _DOWN!_ " The person shouted, slicing a black sword surrounded by lightning through the air. Immediately, the blond responded to the command and ducked, allowing the weapon to slice at the hovering form of the Digimon Emperor. The villain gasped at the sudden intrusion and lunged back just in time.

"You certainly don't know when to quit," the Emperor practically growled. "Do you, _Ken_?"

"Yeah, learned it from a really stubborn and thickheaded friend of mine," he shot back, raising the black sword into a defensive stance. "If you want TK, you'll have to go through me."

Rolling to his side, TK stared up at the scene in astonishment. For there, standing over him, _protecting him;_ was none other than Ken Ichijouji. The violet haired teen looked like he had been to hell and back. His normally straight violet hair was ruffled and looked positively wild. He was covered from head to toe in dirt and scratches. The remnants of his clothes were burnt and slashed almost to ribbons, and around his shoulders was tied... the tattered remains of an old flame patterned jacket.

"Ken?" TK breathed out in question, glancing wild-eyed between Ichijouji and the Emperor. "Then who's-"

That was when TK noticed the object dangling from Ken's pants' pocket, it was something the blond had thought he would never see... a discarded pair of goggles.

The blond felt the icy grip of fear once again close around his heart. "Ken... What happened to Davis?"

But the Digimon Emperor addressed Ken before he had a chance to reply. "It has to be this way," he stated coldly. "You heard the prophecy."

"Oh, I _heard_ it, all right," he spat back. "That doesn't mean that this is the correct interpretation."

"'When Hope has been shattered beyond repair, and Light is nothing more than a speck. Only then can the Digital World be made whole again,'" the Emperor's voice recited the words in an almost robotic tone. He then raised his right hand and called forth the Digiegg of Courage.

"No, it can't be," the blond said in denial, unable to believe his eyes.

"Get _out,_ of the _way_ , Ken," the Emperor once again commanded. With a blinding flash of light, the digiegg transformed into a raging sword of flame.

"Never! When the darkness manipulated me, and used me as their pawn; you didn't waver. And neither will I," the violet-haired teen declared, as blue lightning arched off of the Sword of Friendship's blade. "This isn't _you,_ Davis! Whatever they told you was a lie."

But it seemed that Davis was through listening, and lunged at Ken with his burning blade. Ken blocked the strike with one of his own. The swords connected with a mighty _clash!_ The force of the impact sent blue sparks and red embers flying in all directions.

"TK!" cried out another voice, causing the blond to spin around. From out of the same dimensional rift that Ken had entered, leapt the welcomed sight of Cody and Yolei. "Cody! What-"

"Look, there's no time to explain. Ken will keep Davis busy long enough for us to escape," he said, grabbing TK's arm and dragging him back towards the rift.

"B-But Pata-!"

"You won't be able to reach him TK," stated Yolei, trying to push the blond into action as well. "All of our Digimon have been infected. But Gennai and the Digital Knights think they've found a solution."

"I-" but whatever TK was about to say was cut off as the battle between Davis and Ken became ever more heated.

"Damn it, Ken! Don't you see this is the only way!"

"The destruction of the Digital World isn't the answer!"

"To build something new, you have to destroy the old."

"And just what will this 'peaceful' world cost? The remaining uninfected Digimon's lives?"

"What... _no,_ I mean that's not-"

" _Listen_ to yourself, Davis!" Ken implored, pushing back his friend's blade so that he was now the one on defense. "This isn't the answer, it _can't_ be. And deep down, you know that."

"TK... we have to go... _now,_ " Cody stressed again, pulling TK through the portal and into the unknown. Whatever the powers of Darkness had done to manipulate his friend terrified him. But TK knew one thing for certain, they weren't going to give up on their leader without one hell of a fight.

* * *

 _Those who desire true power must know the Darkness, and go beyond._

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So a couple people challenged me to write a story where Davis willingly turned to the darkside. This is one of the few scenarios where I feel it would be valid for Davis as a character. I really think though, if Davis is the Emperor in Tri, it's because the virus changed him. They've stated that "it makes the kindest Digimon turn cruel." Which also might be a hint that the virus was made from Ken's dark spore. Remember, Daemon wanted it before Oikawa beat him to the punch. Creating this virus from it might have been the reason. Ken was pretty much the test subject. If the kids can also get infected when they go digital, then we are in for one hell of a ride when we get there. The other scenario where I can see Davis going evil, is if he thinks most of his friends and or family are dead and wants to let the world burn. Essentially, something similar to what happened with Ken. Because even if on the surface, Davis and Ken appear to be like Day and Night. At the core, they are quite similar. Davis never abandoned Ken in his darkest hour, and he led him back to the light again. The next part will focus on Ken and the others doing just that.

So let me know what you think! Please read and review!


	5. A Debt to Pay (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. I just like to write fan fiction. Once again, each of these chapters are meant to be AU one shots spun off of theories about Digimon Tri. This one is going to be a short two parter. The main focus will be on TK, Ken, and Davis. I put so much work into this one guys. So please enjoy!

* * *

~A Debt to Pay~

(Part 2)

* * *

" _When did the world get turned on its proverbial head?"_ TK wondered as he stared at the bound form of the new Digimon Emperor.

After his escape with Cody and Yolei through the dimensional rift, they were transported to Gennai's secret base. There, the ancient protector once again greeted TK in his elderly form. The destruction of the Digital World had clearly taken a great told on his power.

He introduced TK to the Digital Knights and assured him that the rest of the original children would be along shortly. When Matt and the others arrived, Cody and Yolei began to tell their side of the story.

During the night, the four 'missing' Digidestined, along with their digimon, had somehow been transported to the Digital World. The shock and surprise was immediate, especially when they realized that they had brought another person along for the ride: Jun Motomiya. From there, everything happened in almost a blur. Alphamon suddenly appeared, forcing Davis and Ken to DNA digivolve Imperialdramon. Since Cody and Yolei were without TK and Kari, they were forced to use their Armor evolutions. For a time, Imperialdramon's warrior mode had been able to hold him off.

That is until, Daemon decided to strike...

He opened a dark rift between dimensions and grabbed Ken from behind. Davis tried to pull him from the demon's grasp but was batted away. Jun was immediately at his side, _"Davis! Are you okay?"_ Dark energy swirled menacingly around the evil lord's hand as he triumphantly exclaimed, _"At last, once again it's mine!"_ Something then violently ripped out of Ken's neck, causing him to collapse. Only later did they realize, that Daemon had taken his Dark Spore.

" _Ken!"_ Yolei and Cody had cried as they ran to help. But Daemon had already accomplished his goal _. "You are of no more use to me,"_ he said, tossing Ken's limp body away. His friends were barely able break his fall. Daemon then held aloft his hand. _"Now witness the true power of darkness, Digidestined!"_

An odd, red fragmented energy burst forth from the spore and engulfed their digimon.

" _Imperialdramon!"_

" _Digmon! What's wrong?"_

And that was when something in their digimon shifted. " _Halsemon! No!"_ Yolei cried, seeing him in pain. But Davis's outstretched arm stopped her from running to his side.

" _Yolei, Cody... take Jun and Ken to the nearest portal you can find-"_

" _What-"_

" _I'll distract them, it'll give you some time to escape."_

" _Davis! We can't just-"_

" _That's an **order,** Yolei! GO!"_ he commanded, shoving them forward before turning to address Daemon, _"That all you got ugly?"_ The gogglehead then grabbed a rock off the ground and chucked it at the monster's head.

" _You impertinent child! Don't you **dare** toy with me!" _ he growled and started firing dark energy at him. Davis, being the soccer player that he was, dodged his shots left and right. Yolei and Cody, having no options left, grabbed Ken and started running from the scene.

" _There's a digiport this way!"_ Cody cried as he watched the light flicker in a out on the screen of his digivice.

" _This is so messed up!"_ added Yolei, as she scanned the area around her. _"There has to be- Wait a sec, where's Jun?!"_

Cody glanced at her in shock. _"What? I thought she was right behind us!"_

That was when Gennai's dimensional rift tore opened beneath their feet and they lost consciousness.

Since then, Ken, Yolei, and Cody had been hiding with Gennai and the Digital Knights trying to form a plan of attack.

When they discovered that _Davis_ had become the new Emperor, the group was thoroughly shocked.

Ken and Davis had clashed several times since then. During one particular battle, the Digiegg of Friendship appeared and took the form of the sword Ken was using now. And that, unfortunately, was all the younger group knew.

As they finished their tale, Ken reappeared through another portal, carrying a bound captive... the Digimon Emperor.

But Davis wasn't the biggest part of their problems at the moment. It turned out that while the others had been searching for TK and Patamon, Meicrackmon had kidnapped Mei. It seemed that her digivice was infected with the same virus made from the Dark Spore. If Meicrackmon amassed enough power, she would digivolve again and be strong enough to corrupt the very core of the Digital World.

Simply put, if that happened, then there would be nothing left to save. On a positive note, Matt had finally able to get through to Tai. He now understood that what had happen to the younger group wasn't his fault. And if they didn't stand up and fight for the Digital World, then no one else would. Yes, they could lose more people. And most conventional conflicts could be solved without fighting, but at the moment, this _wasn't_ one of them.

If they could reach both Mei and Davis, Daemon's main sources of power would be gone. The evil digimon would finally be defeated, once and for all. So the older group, minus TK and Kari, joined forces with the Digital Knights to try and reclaim Mei. In the meantime, the younger group would use Kari's light powers to transport themselves into Davis's unconscious mind.

" **He will not return without help,"** Homeostasis declared from within Kari's body.

"What, why?" Ken glanced at the lifeless form of his friend. He had not awoken since being brought to the base.

" **Daisuke has trapped himself within the Darkness of his own mind,"** she frankly stated. **"During your battle, he came to the realization that his actions were wrong. The end he was striving towards, didn't justify the means."**

Davis's teammates glanced at one another warily. It was eventually Cody who voiced their concerns, "What does that mean, _precisely_?"

Homeostasis merely stared at them for a moment through Kari's eyes, before answering, **"That is not for me to tell."**

She then lifted up her arms. **"We have little time. Join hands and link with mine. I will lead you to him."**

They shared another round of nervous looks, before Ken finally latched onto Yolei and TK's hands. Cody let out a reserved sigh before grabbing onto Yolei's. "Alright, ready when you are."

And with that, Homeostasis reached out and took Cody and TK's hands, and the group was spirited away into the inner recesses of Davis's mind...

* * *

" _Davis! Look out-"_

" _Ouch! What the heck was that for?! I told you to- Jun... t-this isn't funny. Jun, get up!"_

* * *

There was a bright flash, and the group of Digidestined found themselves in a dark, withered forest.

"Did anybody else hear that?" TK asked as he shakily got to his feet. "It sounded like Jun and Davis."

Ken's eyes scanned the lifeless landscape with obvious concern. "Yes... and it's worrying me greatly."

Cody shivered for a moment. "Does it feel cold here to you?"

" **This plane is a creation of you friend's mind. It reflects the state he is now in,"** Homeostasis explained. **"While here, you will feel his emotions as deeply as your own. Be careful that they do not consume you."**

The group exchanged another round of concerned looks.

"Well, just standing here isn't going to solve anything," declared Yolei, dusting off her pants. "Let's find that gogglehead and knock the sense back into him."

As the group began their search, Kari did not appear to follow.

"Kar- I mean, Homeostasis," said Cody, addressing the entity currently inhabiting their friend. "Aren't you coming?"

The pink light around Kari's body flickered. **"No, I'm afraid I can't. My powers are nearly gone. If Kari or I were to approach the Darkness in this state, we would surely perish."**

This gave the others pause. "Are you in that much danger by being here?" TK asked incredulously. "Why didn't you warn us before we came?"

" **Because Kari advised against it,"** the ethereal being answered. **"Know this, the prophecy told to Daisuke was not a lie. The parameters for it have been met. But... I'm afraid what Daemon has promised him will never be."**

Homeostasis then reached out Kari's arm and commanded, **"Go now, and retrieve your friend. All will be made clear in time."**

This filled the group with a sense of foreboding, but regardless, they pressed on through the path made of gnarled, rotting trees.

TK was the last to leave, giving his friend's shining form one last glance. "We'll reach him Kari, I promise."

After the blond took off after the others, Homeostasis allowed a single tear to slip down Kari's cheek. The child's emotional pain was immense, but she understood what must be done. Her friends would find a way to save Davis, she knew they would.

* * *

The further they walked, the grimmer the terrain became. An ominous mist had crept through the dark and decaying forest. The baron branches stretched over them like tangled shadows. As the wind blew, their brittle limbs creaked and moaned under the stress. The Digidestined felt lost and hopeless, like they would never see the light again. TK realized with a start that this must be what Davis was feeling. What on earth had brought their friend to this point?

At long last, they discovered a gray patch of grass with the prone form of their friend lying within.

From the ground beneath his feet, sprouted another twisted tree. Except this one was tightly wound around Davis's lifeless body. The rough, brittle edges had dug deep into his skin.

When suddenly, the branch pulsed with Darkness and wound even tighter around him, pushing its way in deeper still.

Feeding off of him, like roots embedded in the ground.

While the rest of the group stared in horror, Ken gave no hesitation. Immediately, he strode forward and knelt by Davis's head.

Yolei, startled by this, reached out to him."Ke-"

But TK grabbed up her by the shoulder and shook his head. "No, let him try. If any of us can reach Davis, it'll be Ken."

Yolei looked forlornly at TK, before glancing at Cody for help.

"He's right," the stoic boy agreed, already having a sense of what must have transpired. Echos of a lost and broken Yukio _Oikawa_ rang forth in his head. "Believe in Ken."

The young girl's face scrunched up in pain as she fought with the emotions whirling through her. After a moment, she finally conceded and allowed her boyfriend to take the lead.

Meanwhile, Ken stared at his friend's profile. His eyes were open, but staring blankly up at the sky. Wide and glassy they were, as if all the love and joy had been drained out of them.

With a heavy sigh, Ken reached out his hand and placed it over Davis's heart. It was slow, but he could still feel the rhythmic drum beating beneath. "Davis... Can you hear me?"

A sharp intake of breath, cut through the atmosphere like a knife. Under Ken's arm, Davis's body shuddered, as his lifeless eyes gave a slow, desolate blink. "L-Leave."

His request made Ken form a cynical smirk. _"On his last legs and still stubborn to the end,"_ he thought before answering, "Yeah, no. That's not going to happen. At least, not without you."

Davis's head turned to face him, but his voice was still cold and distant as it had been before.

"I said... _leave._ "

"And, _I_ already told you, _no,_ " Ken replied, his smirk growing wider. "So it would seem, we are at an impasse."

At this point, the spiky-haired brunet's eyes narrowed. Davis always got annoyed at him when he used unnecessarily large words. _"There's some of that old fire,"_ the ex-Emperor thought.

"Arrogant... ass."

"Stubborn blockhead," he snorted in response. "Now, are you going to tell me what's been going on or not?"

To this question, Davis's eyes once again lost their light and he appeared to shut down. He turned his head away. "I told you to _leave_. Scram, I belong here."

"And why do you think that?" he asked, taking a quick glance over at the others. "You haven't done anything that can't be made right again."

Davis's eyes snapped open at hearing this and whipped his head back around to face Ken. "I haven't- are you _freaking_ insane?!" he practically screeched in reply. "I helped them Ken, _willingly!_ I thought that in the end, it would all be worth it. That the prophecy would make it _right._ That we could find a way to beat Daemon once it was- _..._ But no, all this _suffering._ Pushing TK and Kari to the brink, I see it now, this is wrong. Y-You were right-"

Ken tried to interrupt his frantic babbling. "Davis-"

"'When Hope has been shattered beyond repair-'"

"Davis!"

"And Light is nothing more than a speck-'"

"DAVIS!" Ken yelled, reaching out and violently shaking his friend's shoulders. "You aren't making sense! What did-"

"THAT WHEN THE DIGITAL WORLD WAS REFORMATTED, JUN AND THE OTHERS WOULD BE ALIVE, AGAIN!"

Davis's friends froze. It was what they had feared.

Tears streamed freely down their broken leader's face as finally told his tale. "W-While Daemon was busy taking potshots at me, Ladydevimon suddenly appeared and tried to take me out from behind. I didn't even notice. But, Jun did. She pushed me out of the way Ken, and took the hit herself."

The violet-haired boy cringed as the memory of screeching tires and a bloody shoe came to mind.

"I... just kept screaming for her to get up... a-and she wouldn't. Ladydevimon taunted me, I- dove to protect Jun even though I knew she was..."

TK heard sniffles coming from Yolei. Automatically, he reached out and drew her to his chest. As she shivered uncontrollably in his embrace, the blond glanced up at Cody. The boy was numbly staring at their leader's prone form, appearing far paler than he ever had been before.

"But Daemon stopped her from dealing the killing blow," Davis continued on, solemnly. "He then explained his plan and the prophecy. 'When Hope has been shattered beyond repair, and Light is nothing more than a speck. Only then can the Digital World be made anew.' With the Digital World being newly reborn, he could mold it to his will."

"Davis..." Ken was extremely worried, about what Daemon had promised him in return.

The dark roots cutting into Davis seemed to pulse again, leeching more energy from him. "He _showed me,_ Ken. It's there! It's _all,_ there! Embedded within the code of the Digital World-"

"You mean-"

"Jun's data from being transported here. And not only hers, but also _Oikawa's and Cody's father!"_

The green-eyed boy took a sharp breath hearing this and placed a hand against his chest.

"I- I didn't see Sam's, but who knows, maybe your digivice _was_ originally meant for him and there's a copy of him here, too!"

Ken felt his left hand tighten into a fist. _"How dare he!"_ he thought, along with a million _nasty_ ways to utterly _**destroy**_ Daemon. Not since his days as the Digimon Emperor had Ken felt so incredibly vengeful towards another sentient being.

"Anyone who's been to the Digital World has a version of themselves _stored_ here!" the brunet declared with wild eyes. "But they can't be reborn like digimon because they weren't originally part of this world. They are essentially ghosts, like Wizardmon is in ours. If the Digital World is reformatted, then he'll be alive again, too! Everything that's gone _wrong_ since the start of this thing, if the prophecy came true, it would fix it! _I_ could fix it! Then Jun and-"

 _ ***SLAP!***_

Davis blinked in shock, Ken had just smacked him across the face. "Huh? What-"

He could see tears brimming in his friend's violet eyes. "Damn it, Davis. There are somethings in life, that no matter how hard you try, just _can't_ be fixed."

"I don't-" brunet said hoarsely, staring at him in confusion.

"Data doesn't _work_ like that," Ken whispered in return. As if it was breaking his heart to have to say these words. "If the Digital World is reformed, then whatever information it had saved about them would be erased."

Davis's brown eyes went wide with horror. "I-"

"Besides, do you really think they'd want that?" Ken added before he could say anything further. "They'd just be copies, based off of what the Digital World thought was important about them."

The crazed light that had filled Davis's eyes suddenly died, and he glanced away from his friend in shame.

"You're right," came the broken admittance, torn from the depths of his soul. "I just... _so_ wanted to believe that I- But truthfully, I already realized it during our battle. So like I said, you should just leave me here. I deserve this."

Ken just shook his head and released an ironic laugh. "No, you don't."

"Okay..." Davis grunted and slowly turned his head back to face him. "Why in the heck do you think that?"

"Well... because someone once taught me that self-loathing solves nothing. And that focusing on what you've lost, blinds you from seeing what you still have."

Davis's breath caught in his throat. "But, you just said-"

"You can't bring them back," his friend said sadly. "But you _can_ make right what you've done."

"Ken..." he whispered brokenly. "I nearly-"

"Yeah, and I _forgive_ you, stupid. Just like you forgave me." Ken placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I'm your _friend_ , Davis. You helped me confront my Darkness, and I'll help you face yours..."

The violet-haired teen then glanced back over at the others, and smiled. "We _all_ will."

At this declaration, Davis sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth. He and Ken weren't alone. The the rest of his friends were there, too. The brunet had been so lost in his pain that he hadn't even noticed them.

"Guys..." he said uncertainly, hope beginning to swell in his chest. After all he had done, could they really forgive him?

Cody gave Davis a somber nod of agreement, as TK walked forward and knelt beside Ken. "If someone gave me hope that Matt or Patamon could be brought back from the dead, I'd probably do the same thing."

Davis's body trembled upon hearing this. "But-"

"We'll get our digimon back, you'll see, " the blond reassured with a smirk. "We're not going anywhere, Davis."

"TK..." But before the brunet could say anything more, Yolei pounced. "YOU IDIOT!" she cried and proceeded to try and squeeze the living stuffing out of him. "OF COURSE, WE FORGIVE YOU!"

"Gahh! _Yolei!_ Get off of me!" Davis protested as the dark branches wound around his body began to recede. TK took the opportunity to tease, "There's the gogglehead we all know and love."

"Watch it, TS!" he grumbled as Ken helped relieve him of Yolei. But when Davis tried to stand, Cody immediately stopped him. "Easy there, Joe gave me his extra First Aid kit. Let me patch you up before we do anything else."

"Cody..." Davis sighed, uncertain if he should accept his friends' forgiveness, when he truly hadn't forgiven himself.

"I know," the green-eyed boy responded as he dug through his pack. "Sometimes, we do the wrong things for the right reasons. But we'll discuss it in depth later."

"Agreed," said TK as he glanced warily at the foreboding woods around them. "As soon as you feel well enough, Davis, I think we should start heading back to Kari."

This made him start in surprise. "Wait a sec, what happened to Kari?" The brunet glanced around at his friends, fear dancing in his eyes. Then, despite his extensive injuries, he started to stand again.

"Davis, Davis calm down!" the blond yelled, guiding his friend back down so Cody could finish working on him. "She's fine! The Darkness was just too strong for her here, but she's safe."

"Oh," their broken leader responded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Uh... where is 'here' anyway?"

The others looked to Ken for an excuse. Probably not a good idea to let Davis know they were inside his _mind,_ at the moment, and could feel his emotional turmoil.

"Uh- later," he replied with a shrug. "Let's just get you back on your feet."

"Okay," the brunet responded worriedly, glancing at them. "But... I-I really don't know if-"

"Please, Davis," Ken pleaded, already knowing what he was going to say. "If you can't move past this for yourself, then do it for _me._ " Davis saw the sorrow in his friend's eyes, as he brokenly added, "I already lost Sam. I-I can't lose you, too."

And at last, the brunet finally broke. "Oh, Ken!" he cried, latching onto him in a desperate embrace. "I'm so sorry. She's really gone, isn't she? Jun's gone!"

Beneath them, the earth trembled with intensity of Davis's emotions. The others added their support to him as well. They would be there for Davis, just as he had always been there for them. TK shivered for moment, realizing just how close they had come to losing their friend.

Ken tightened his hold. "I know. But we're here for you. And we'll help you through it... one step at time."

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I put so much thought into this guys. And it took forever to get it to a place I really liked. I played off of the idea of what Daisuke's name means in Japanese: The Big Help. And that's just who Davis is and why I love him so much. He supports and empowers people. All he wants is for everyone to be happy. And sometimes, hope and a desperate need to make things right, leads people down a dark path. One of the hardest things to learn in life, is when to let go and move on. And that's what's happening with Davis here. His and Ken's friendship is one of my all time favorites. I really hope this story did it justice.

Oh, and this is also playing with the idea that Cody's father and Oikawa were part of the original group Gennai once mentioned, but the memories of their adventure were erased when they returned. Which was why they were always compelled to visit the Digital World afterward. So let me know what you think!

And now, next time! "Sincere of Heart" Mimi's POV chapter!

 **Please remember to read, fav, and review!**


	6. Sincere of Heart

**Disclaimer:** I've said it once, I'll say it a million times: I don't own Digimon. Once again, this takes place during Tri, and is directly referencing events that happened in the second movie. This chapter is written from Mimi's first person perspective. This is my first time really writing her, so I hope I did her character justice. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

~Sincere of Heart~

* * *

You know what? For all humanity's grown, over the years, we still have a long way to go. Especially in the gender equality department. Do you have any idea how many times I've been told, "Little girls should be seen and not heard?" Trust me, it's _way_ more than I should have. Just because I don't conform to what you think a woman "should" be, doesn't make me any less of one.

I'm my own person, with my own thoughts and beliefs. And if I choose to voice them, then I will. You can tell me to sit down and shut up all you want. Because I'll continue to stand up straight and look you right in the eye. Sometimes though, it's hard to be an assertive woman. My revealing attire is often picked apart and called "unseemly." My femininity is something that I am _proud_ of, and I want to show it off! If you have a problem with that, well then, too bad for _you._

Ducking conflict is not my style. I've always stood up for myself. But I'll admit, there are times that I've gone too far. Where what I said or did inadvertently hurt another person... Kind of like what happened with Mei today. Never meant to, yet it happened all the same. I wasn't forcing her to wear the outfit because I was trying to be mean, I just wanted Mei to start coming out of her shell! _Eventually_ , she came around and enjoyed it, but- Oh! Now it sounds like I'm making excuses! I don't _want_ to steamroll over other people, okay? The reason why I speak out so much is because everyone else is too scared to do it! That's why I don't get those girls who complained about the school festival uniforms yesterday. If they didn't like the idea, then they should have said so earlier! Don't shy away and hide in the corner, like a wallflower! Just say what you really mean!

 _*Sigh*_ Then, there's what Izzy mentioned earlier... He always knows how to cut me right to the core. If only he would... Never mind. Anyway, he was right, I really screwed up by sending Togemon out like that. Everyone in that helicopter... we almost killed them. Maybe, I am... a bit vain and selfish. It's my major weakness, I'm aware of it. Of that desire to be seen as unique and special. The idea of the spotlight and everyone's eyes solely trained on me. Oh! It gives me such a _huge_ thrill! I just... get swept up in the moment...

Staying true to who I really am is a lot harder than it used to be. There's so much... _pressure_ out there; from society, and individuals who want you to conform. But, how do you do handle all that without it inversely affecting other people? Aren't I doing the same thing to them then?

And, augh! Then there's everything going on with Tai and the others. We've been beating around the bush for far to long. We... we _have_ to talk about what happened to the younger group. W-What we're all feeling, because it's poisoning us! Oh, Yolei. Everyone's acting so stupid and pigheaded! I could really use your help right now. And Davis, I know you'd be able to knock some sense into Matt and Tai. You always cut through people's issues and get to the heart of the matter. Ken... Cody... Where are all of you? We _need_ you!

It's a hard line to walk, but I'll balance myself as best I can. Tough, but beautiful. That's what I've always aspired to be; the living embodiment of a rose, _*snort*_ thorns and all. Joe once said that my crest reminded him of a Shakespeare quote, "This above all: to thine own self be true."

Yeah, whatever. No offense, but that's easier said than done. But I'll do my best to stay true to who I am, and the beliefs lovingly held in my heart.

And hopefully, my example will inspire others to do the same. One day soon...

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well there you have it! Short, but sweet. Next to Tai and Matt, I feel of everyone in the older group, Mimi holds Davis in pretty high regard. He's never afraid to say what's on his mind and try new things, even if he might look dumb doing it. I feel Mimi respects that way of thinking. But Yolei with always be her student, friend, and equal. Really wanted to briefly mention them both. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Not sure what the next one-shot in this will be, but my guess it will somehow involve TK and Davis. LOL! Write all of you again soon!

 **Please remember to read, fav, and review!**


	7. The Price of Knowledge

**Disclaimer:** Hi everyone! I'm back! So I kind of fell into Voltron Hell for a little while. (You should totally watch it. The show is SO freaking good!) But I've finally had time to rewatch movie 3 of Tri and am ready to write both Izzy and TK's pieces to get back in the swing. So sit back and please enjoy Izzy's POV piece...

* * *

~The Price of Knowledge~

* * *

My intelligence has always defined me. I consider it both my greatest strength and weakness. It is the reason I'm considered a major asset to the team.

So then _why_ can't I figure this out?!

 **No Results.**

The stakes are so astronomically high. And yet, no matter how I approach this problem, the answer still alludes me! _WHY?_

I'm the Child of Knowledge, I should _know!_ If I can't figure this out then who else on the team can?

But... I must remain _calm_ and regain my focus. I mustn't allow my emotions to distract me. They are my fuel, my drive, and I will persevere. I _refuse_ lose Tentomon and the other digimon to this! Cody... Yolei... I swear I'll find you.

 **No Results.**

All my friends are counting on me to unravel this conundrum! To solve the unsolvable.

They _trust_ me to find an answer.

SO WHY CAN'T I?

The very existence of the Digital World is at stake! I've deciphered so much code that I've gone cross-eyed. Not to mention, running out of Oolong tea hours ago. I can already feel the caffeine withdraw kicking in... I'm exhausted and utterly drained. But no matter what I try, it always leads back to the same dead end.

 **No Results.**

Failure is _not_ an option this time!

 **No Results.**

And that damn mantra repeating in my head isn't helping things either! Normally, I'd enjoy the challenge of unraveling something this complex. But how can I? With so much on the line and so little time?

 **No Results.**

AUGH! It vexes me so! Taunting me after yet another failed attempt. I _must_ find a solution! I _must_ be right!

Because if I'm not... then what use am I?

A wise man once said, "Mistakes are the price of knowledge." Unfortunately, this time, I'm finding the price far too difficult to pay.

Nevertheless, I will persevere. No matter how long it takes.

 **No Results.**

I will seek the answer-

 **No Results.**

I _will_ find a way-

 **No. Results.**

I simply _must._

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well! There you have it people! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I already have TK's chapter, "On a Hope and a Prayer" outlined and should have it out pretty soon as well. If you have any other ideas for short stories you'd like to see revolving around Tri please let me know!

And as always: **Please remember to read, fav, and review!**


	8. On a Hope and a Prayer

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, no. I don't own Digimon. This is written for all the die hard fans out there. I really put a lot of thought into this one because TK's arc to me was the most powerful so far. So please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

~On a Hope and a Prayer~

* * *

In all honesty, I never truly understood my crest. Or even why I was chosen to have it. When we first entered the Digital World, I was a naive child. An eternal optimist with eyes filled with wonder.

Well that hasn't been me for a long time now. Because things in my life have rarely turned out the way I hoped...

And yet, I still continue to do so. Does that really make me special? I'm not so certain anymore.

Especially with cold, _hard_ reality staring back at me.

Even so, I still have faith that everything will work out in the end. That Izzy will find a solution. Or Davis will bring about another miracle and return with the others just in time.

I _believe_ we will triumph, but... I feel it dwindling.

For how can I, when Patamon's tail continually flickers? When his soft blue eyes turn white, and he becomes wild, almost savage? W-When he _begs_ me to destroy him before he turns into nothing more than a mindless animal? Why do I continue deluding myself, when I can _clearly_ see how it will end?

I already lost him once, I'm not sure I can bear to do so again. For years this fear has haunted me, eating away at the back of my mind.

And now it's finally here, staring me right in the face.

I'm not smart like Izzy, or brave like Tai. Nor driven like Matt, Davis, and Mimi. I'm just TK. A simple person, with a single dream. That one day, all of us will be happy again.

In the end, belief simply isn't enough. But luckily, action _is_.

And that is the hardest lesson I've had to learn in life:

To deal with utter disappointment, and continue to move on.

To stare down darkness, and still hope for a better tomorrow.

To inspire others to strive for something greater than themselves, and start them on the path to discovering who they are.

Maybe that's the true power of hope. One that can be shown through positive acts and written words.

Izzy says, "It's not about what you couldn't do, but what you _can_ do." What's done is done, try to learn from your mistakes and do better in the future.

So until then, I'll hold on. Even as Patamon practically warps before my very eyes, I will hold onto hope. That he and all my friends will have a wonderful future ahead. I'll guard the others, catching them when they fall into despair. I'll continue to hold the torch and light the way for as long as I can.

For when all is said and done, that is simply who I am.

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Yay! Done! Hope you all liked it! So I think the next one I'll do is another Tri AU about the team going to the digital world and finding the 02 team. Seriously, I think the 01 team might have had part of their memories erased like the digimon did. But I believe Kari might remember, which in part might drive her to the dark side next movie. But we'll see. And as always: **Please remember to read fave and review! Feed the fan fic muse!**


End file.
